


Satisfaction of one night stand

by Daddyburrito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Barmaid reader, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Long haired Moblit Berner, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Rough Kissing, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyburrito/pseuds/Daddyburrito
Summary: As a Barmaid in Tavern being a Barmaid Serving custumer is pretty rough work Encountering thugs forcing to make love with them or else Being female at Tavern is a treasure for visitors in Tavern Of all many men Theres a survey corps member Named Moblit berner who was also Second in command Next to Hange Soon realising that you've worked with him And realising You got a crush on him He's a man for every women dreamed off besides of his charm
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Satisfaction of one night stand

**Author's Note:**

> Since I love moblit too much and having a crush on that I guy I made Another fanfic bout him since his underrated characters and his birthday is coming in days On April 24th  
> And I see Moblit\Reader is rare especially with Lemon Actually in Cannon Moblit is heavy drinker according to isayama

Second person p. O. V

As a Barmaid during night and member of survey corps and you're under command of the main leader alomg with Nifa Keiji and Hange and Then Abel and lastly Moblit Hange's Assistant the man used to be like mother for Hange for being overzelous and obsessive on titans or wilder in them he's there to protect and keep her Calm but everytime you see him you're growing an admiration on him Desires and more even though You see him as that but He's actually a calm person that's why you liked him more sometimes Behind all of your usual nature You're actual nature is  
Rough when night comes Fear devours you As you encounter same thugs at night It lead you to forced sex with them when you didn't follow their orders You're being with them but still working for your own good and family Since you're homeless before you entered Survey corps and that's the only way to how to live after your parent's death No choice unless Joining Barmaid untill joinimg survey corps come to your mind But not leaving your current work as Barmaid. After a Rough expedition on defeating The Armoured titan As usual this battle is same as previous expedition when it comes to titan many soldier died including Hannes who was killed after eaten by titans this was the titan who devoured Eren's mother when Wall Maria was invaded by same titans that they fought the Colossal titan and Armoured and they're the same Shifter that was revealed and it was Reiner and Bertholdt The comrades failed to defeat them after running away alomg with Ymir After that long day of work you came up late you are ignoring people around you especially those thugs and some drinkers are making noise out of Catcalling ajd any other noise in Tavern again Fear ran on you again but you have to do your work since you can't leave this Even though you want to leave this and let yourself in Survey corps instead but since you're parents death And becoming homeless then your unresponsible Aunt take you here you have no choice to follow her after she adopts you but in exchange of Hell life once she adopted you abuse is exchenge if you didn't follow her And work here you just let yourself join even though you become a Barmaid. Once you return in work you're serving them by having multitasking from preparing they're drinks and walking around to serve their orders You didn't care if they're catcalling you it's because you're wearing some revealing dress that is off shoulder with long sleeves the dress is kept with corset since you're wearing revealing dress and off shoulder all of them drawed their eye on you especially on your breast that is almost exposing. Once you've reached the table near window you're about to stay away after finishing serving them the man in front of you pulled your hand then grabbed them tight electricity and heat radiates your body as the man Treasuring your clothed arms with sleeve covering in then the other man stands up then combs your hair you bite your lips out of fear as the men is about to Harrass you and you did adepts this routine you're tears are running down across your cheek but your trying not to cry you want to beat them up but it'll end up being arrested as well as those men but they have to do more if someone tells this to higher ranks or guards and police as the man is about to smash its lips on you a light brown haired man wearing blue green longsleeve polo it was Moblit you didn't recognize him because of his hair loosen down Or without tying them up in bun you don't want him to get Over a fight though you want him to ignore you for not much more mess in Tavern. Instead, Moblit did placed his hands on the man's who's about to kiss you and stop him without beating up you watched the man Faced him and preparing to fight Moblit pulled your hand without even Hesitant to fight them unless he just take you home back to SC head quarters "Hey there beautiful Bunny.. You want to be with us tonight?" The man flirted at you and husk its voice "Or both of us instead.... Why won't you join us oh those precious lips and body I want them I want you so hard.... Be with us or death is exchenge of this do you want more huh? Let your words spill baby! Be mine or him!" the other man said and seduced you but you're trying to get away but they kept trying their way "Stay away from her I won't beat your ass up over this have you ever have some respect on her? She's a girl and she's member of survey corps so please keep your hands out of her! (Y/n)! Come with me and let this bastards arrest over their antics Since I have respect ill let you both here and taking her home she didn't deserve this" The other man tried to save you over those thugs from harassing you .both of you kept silent untill reaching the home or headquartes your squad living in everyone's asleep since its late night Both of you separated you followed the man to his room and knocking the walls of door before opening it you waited from his response and let you just entered his room he wanted to talk to about what happened earlier you. Watched him he was drinking a lot like he's usually did he even offered you to drink and you take his response quick watching him sipping down from bottle of ale the man adepts this and he's doing this to cope up his stress from long and dangerous battle earlier and loosing some comrades too "Um sir are you still angry for that? I'm sorry then" You first take his attention "nothing is wrong there (Y/n) it's just its late night you're still awake and why you're in that Tavern? From now on stay way from that damned place many peverts and drinkers stayed there You worked as barmaid? And you just let yourself? Did you know that your an Soldier and an solder and a woman won't hesitate herself from that!" the man scolded you "It's because of my Aunt! She's forcing me to do this! And I can't let my self stay away from her and my work! Or an punishment is xchange of this! Sorry sir I'm very sorry!" You tried to apologized at him "Listen (Y/'n) I know your not clean just let her there Don't worry I'm here we're here to support you It's better here and to be killed by titans rather than let your seld died out dirted by them Smile there okay? That's okay that's okay..." The man tried you to calm down As time passed he offered you to drink each moments passed it gets you both getting drunk you didn't realized that your drinking with your admiration is growing again glancing at his long brown hair his bangs is almost covering his face though it's still revealing his face his golden brown eyes and those kissable soft lips sticking with lip of bottle he's drinking You just keep drinking and drinking by watching him you're almost getting too much drunk and about to pass out later on you did realize again that you had biggest crush on him since meeting him years ago Drinking made both of you forget what happen in battle earlier it was too rough mission after fought of Colossal titan and Armoured after failing to defeat them plus the loss of many soldiers and let out Erwin loose his other arm. Later on you tried to stand up and get at him more closer you felt some dizziness and Loosing balance out of drunkenness your about to fall but Moblit did catch your smaller body you tried to stand up again as you're trying to strip off your corset and pulled the top of your dress to remove it as you feeling the heat but he's trying to stop you from doing it you're letting it getting ripped but the man is holding your waist tight the fact that he kept his form balance despite that he's drunk You didn't waste youre time he's s trying to stop what you're doing as keeps holding your both hands but both of you loose some balance the door is closed and locked as you accidentally locked it cupping his face with your hands then let your dress ripped exposing your Breast the man above you was surprised and its his first time seeing a woman naked especially you're not wearing some bra He's drunk but he's still in his current system as cute and shy guy You wrapped your arms on him makimg your face in contact in few centemiters away Feeling his hot breath out of nervous made you even turned on more then you pulled him as you smashed your lips on him at first he was surprised Both of your lips met you did adept this since this your job back then but that was forced but this might unintentional since Moblit wasn't into this. As he received his kiss from you he slipped his toungue on top of your lips opening your mouth made both of your toungues met the toungues are consuming each other Your hands are grasping his hair made him even more to kiss you rough the kiss got more intense He nipped your Bottom of your lips as you licked his lips while his Hands are playing with your breast since the kiss was rough both of you are making silent moans each moment of rough kiss kissing him is addictive plus he's drunk and you tasting you've drank earlier which is the ale. Later on you both finally released the kiss watching him undoing his shirt from his buttons are separating from its hole once it's discarded he remove his pants and his boxers revealing his well bulit body especially those abs and his privates down there. Moblit crawled your body then treasure them as he pulled down your ripped dress before he could even do more. He slid your panties on your legs making spaces between your legs as the hips made some Contact Moblit slide his tip of his privates on its lips of your own Down there moans are being made but its silent "More! Ugh Harder Daddy! Do it!" You begged at him He didn't made any words as he quickly plunged his privates inside you making your body crashed on him you cried out f of pleasure as he is grinding his hips once again Moblit smashed his lips then quickly receiving his kiss more rougher both of you are drippling in sweat falling in bodies you grasped his hair while kissing him his privates are sliding in and out each moments passed the movement keeps faster and faster as you're digging your nails on your back you don't waste your time before reaching your Climax you pushed him to make yourself on top of him Moblit still realize what are you doing both The man cupped your face out of shock despite on his drunkness he still realize what is he doing his hair is covering his face You're not realizing this you're too drunk then You smashed your lips on him but he able to kiss you back Each you make movements he grabbed your ass then giving it some smack this makes him even more naughty and more turned on he's guiding you from his receiving movements while kissing rough. Moblit bends your body on side of bed before he could do anything he drawed his eyes on your body then sketch your figure on his sketchpad then made his plan He first treasured your body while licking your back then plunge his privates again making you moan The man patted your body to make silence as he is smashing your body you are pulling the fabrics of bed sheet the climax are getting close you both are not making words only creaking was heard but both you never cared because of drunkenness each movements He was pulling your hair to make silence Youre body is getting stiffen and making you too tired as you reached your Climax liquids fall on both of your bodies spreading around the floor soon enough you passed out Moblit carried your body then kisses your forehead This is not Moblit He used to be shy that's the reason why he did realize this at end then get embarrassed He end up in sex with someone especially on you who is his friend and squadmate He knew that you have ccrush on him. Before he slept he covers your naked body with his polo he used to wear everyday as you woken up in the morning you felt your head like battling inside You realized that youre drunk you came back in your usual nature then realized you slept with him You blushed hard as you see his naked body among the men you slept with he's the only one who was well built and look clean he's like a hot man in novels your nose starts to bleed as you glance on his body you can't help your self to touch his skin especially those abs then his chest then his hair the feeling of grasping his Hair is relaxing You want to scream out of butterflies on your stomach out of joy this was the best one night stand with him with any boys you've met and taken to bed later on He was already awake The man saw you blushing covering face with blanket "Uh sir I'm sorry!" You apologized at him "that's okay I know it's accident wait? Are you crying(Y/N)?" "he asked you as you realized that your crying At end the man hugged you instead of leaving you at end you're crying because of your trauma You have a trauma but Him was best not rape but it's an accident One night stand with him this the only one who was best but it is made for love too not forcible Moblit is not kind of drinker who was wild outsode especially when drunk like an average heavy drinkers He's there to comfort you as he understands your reason why you are in that state

**Author's Note:**

> Still on work dint read this untill it's finished


End file.
